Kung Fu Panda Outcasts: Heat
by Faybos
Summary: Zheng, a former croc bandit, travels to visit his childhood friend, Jing Lo. However, Jing seems to be going through a heat cycle. Can he survive the night without getting pounced? OCxOC Straight, ONESHOT.


Kung Fu Outcasts

Heat

Zheng hummed to himself as he walked along the path to one of the tallest towers in the valley. He was quite happy- not because his breakfast was actually cooked or the fact he didn't have to sit through Xiaoli's boring lectures; it was today he promised his childhood friend, Jing Lo, a proper visit. Zheng didn't know much about finesse but what the crocodile did know was that he missed her dearly these past few years and he wanted to make up for lost time. He rubbed his snout at the thought of appearing at the dojo and what Jing would look like now as a young lady. The last time they saw each other was when he was only 14 years old. Now 20, he made it his mission to push away adventure for the moment and check up on how she's doing. The tower came into view over the horizon, Jing's house. It was majestic, glittering in the sunlight. It was obvious that JIng came from a wealthy family, it figures that they could afford it. He knew that there was no point of purchasing such a large state himself as it would only serve a purpose of attracting bandits (A fact that Zheng is all too familiar with, being an ex-bandit himself). He soon realized with every step taken, resisting the urge to steal any valuable belongings will be very difficult for him to ignore. Zheng may have been a thief, but he would never sink so low as to steal from Jing. Before he knew it, he was already standing infront of the large wooden doors. He knocked on it quickly, feeling his nerves starting to settle in as no one seemed to reply. "She must have left." He thought as he turned around.

"Ah hell..." the croc mumbled, feeling the need to punch through something. He walked miles to see his friend and she's not even around?

Feeling his infamous curiousity getting the better of him, he opened the doors to the tower. If she isn't here, then he'd might as well surprise her when she gets back right? He stepped into the spacious room that was immediately illuminated by the sunlight. He gawked at the sheer eyeful of vases, jewelery, and paintings that surrounded him. His hands started to shake at the thought of how much money he could make off of this entire estate but he immediately shook his head. No, he will not steal today, especially from Jing. He made a promise that he'd hang out with her and he will stick by it. He sat in the middle of the space, folding his legs on the comfy floor mat.

It seemed like hours had passed by. He wondered why there were no servants around or even her parents for that matter. Maybe they were away on business? It seemed like a good reason, but it didn't explain the disappearance of the assistants and caterers that Jing would mention in her letters. He was about to give up when the sound of an ill, torturous moan seeped from the ceiling. He immediately sprang up from the ground, snapping out of his thoughts. That sounded like someone was in pain... or worse, an assailant could be in the house!

Without hesitation, he sped up the stairs as fast as his stubby legs could carry him. Being a 180-pound croc with a low centre of gravity, it was hard to lift his weight upstairs. His tail only made things twice as hard and it also didn't help that the structure of his body lacked the ability to look down at his toes. He wasn't fat, mind you... just big boned. The moans only seemed to get worse as he raced closer to to the source. He stood at the framed doors to someone's room. Jing's room.

He slid the screen open and stormed in ready to fight... only to find no assailant. Instead, he saw a very sweaty snow leopard tucked under her sheets. Staring at him with sapphire eyes the size of dinner plates, she blushed furiously as she held her sheets up to her face.

"HEY! Ever heard of privacy?" She yelped at the croc who just barged into her room.

"JING!" He exclaimed as he held his arms out with toothy smile as if ready for a hug. Jing, upon realizing that the croc was Zheng, sprang up and embraced her old friend. Instead of her usual kung fu uniform and arm warmers, she wore a gentle purple, silky night gown.

"Zheng I-" She cut herself off and let go of him. Immediately backing away to stare at the ground shyly. Zheng eyed her before asking, "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Jing slumped into her bed and pulled the sheets over her. "No I'm not sick... it's just... You shouldn't have come." she frowned, her face still red.

Zheng stood there dumbfounded. How could she say that? He sat down on the mat, not wanting to leave, prompting Jing to try and look away from his gaze. "Did I do something wrong? If I did, I'm sorry. But I've waited so long to see you. I can't possibly go back. Can you at least tell me why?" He asked curiously. Jing tried to open her mouth to speak, this time her expression changed from sad to repressed. Like as if she was trying to hold something back.

"My... oh this is so embarrassing... M-My heat cycle just kicked in Zheng. If I run into males... I get all... aggressive." She choked. The pent up feeling of embarrassment was overpowering yet she couldn't keep herself from letting out a few quiet purrs. Especially when she had to admit it to her childhood friend, who at the moment was picking his jaw up from the floor. He looked like his brain was trying to register the information. "I-I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you clearly, you're in... what?" he blinked.

Before Jing could attempt to reply, Zheng was already scrambling away to the other side of the room, pressing his back against the wall. "H-Holy sh*t! I'm sorry to walk in on you like... THAT! I j-just... yeesh... s-seriously?" he continued to stammer before Jing cut him off, keeping her eyes off of him. "I need you to stay out of my room...hah... at least until I can get myself under... purrr... control." She mewed. Without a thought the croc bolted out of her room and fumbled down the stairs. Holy cow, Jing's in HEAT? Zheng heard stories of female snow leopards when they had their heat cycle. From the looks of things, she didn't get the full brunt of it yet. If she did, she would have pounced on him the second he opened the door. So that explains why there were no servants in the house! The servants were probably trying to keep her in check. Zheng did not like the idea of watching the Jing he cared about turn into a horny seductress (Or worse) nor did he wish to become one of her playthings. He's seen it happen to Tigress before, how her breath became ragged and her pupils started to dilute. Poor Po was chased around the palace by the sex-crazed feline, who left a trail of destruction behind her, with Po being the one to have accidentally put himself in her sights. Zheng just made the same mistake, he knows that if he were to talk to her, let alone make a sound, she would come after him.

"This is the scariest thing happening to me by FAR." He thought. His eyes darted towards the steps as he heard a door suddenly slide open from upstairs. Oh dear Gods help him.

"Zheeeeng?" Jing mewed from upstairs. Her silky, sultry voice echoed into his ears, sending a creeping kung fu chill up his spine. "Zheeeeng, are you still heeeerrrrre?" She purred incessently.

"Dear Gods, it's begun!" He screamed inside his head. He had to get the hell out of there and fast! Quietly, he tip-toed into another room. This looked like the kitchen, with gold-plated cutting boards and other fine-made, sharp and pointy utensils. Along with a rectangular stove that sat inbetween two large granite tables embroided with gold edges and borders. Zheng had the emotions of fear and greed combined into one croc. This only made things worse as he found it hard to concentrate on finding a good spot to stay out of sight. Being a former bandit, he was adept at finding places to hide, especially when it involved RUNNING AWAY. He compacted himself underneath the stove, getting down on all fours. He couldn't quite fit his tail underneath the enclosed space so he had to grab one of the closest crates of fruit and slid it infront of his exposed tail which he hid underneath the table. He could hear Jing nearing the kitchen, her shadow appearing in the door frame from the living room.

"Where are you?... Dont you want to give your friend a nice, warm, hug?" She anunciated tenderly as she peered into the room. Her sapphire eyes glowed in the darkness as she entered. Luckily, Zheng had arrived after noon. The sun had been setting when he spoke to her upstairs. He held his breath in a desperate attempt to stay still and not to make any noise, pleading in his mind that she would pass by him. Her eyes seemed to scan every nook and cranny for him from what he could see from under the small view of the stove. She stepped forward, her head disappearing from his sight, now only to see her feet taking calm, alluring steps. "You can't hide from me forever... I WANT you..." she purred deeply. Zheng bit down on his lip,trying so hard to resist the chills assaulting his spine like lightning. Her delicately filed feet shuffled towards him, every inch closer made Zheng sweat buckets. This is it, he's screwed... literally.

Desperately, he looked about for a possible escape, only to freeze in fear as her feet perked up infront of the stove. Just inches from his snout. He let out a breath but quietly sucked it back up. He could smell the sweet scent of cherry blossom perfume that Jing always wore. Too bad, he could only register it as the smell of impending doom. "We're gonna have so much fun when I find you." Jing continued to purr seductively, "Just come out and maybe I'll be gentle..."

He did not like the sound of that last part. "Dear God she's going to kill me." He winced at the thought. Hopefully she didn't see him move. Jing then began to step away from the stove and moved into the next room. Her purrs lingered behind her as she left. Zheng quietly let out a sigh of relief when she was out of earshot, silently crawling out from under the stove. As he began to sneak away to the front door, he felt two soft paws grab ahold of his shoulders, followed by slender legs wrapping around his thighs.

"GOTCHA!" She exclaimed. Zheng felt the green in his scales pale to white. He flexed his muscles in an attempt to break lose but her grip was incredibly strong.

"Don't try to escape, you're all mine now." She cooed into his ear. He shuddered from her warm breath against his neck. He gulped from the absence of silk on his back. He tries to take steps towards the door in a futile attempt to get help only to stop from the tight lock she had on his legs. He felt her hand press against his stomach and felt her paws tracing his abdomen with dull claws. "Ohh ho ho please stop... Jing you're not yourself." Zheng held back a moan.

"Don't be foolish" she answered in her smooth, sultry tone. He missed her bubbly personality, not this surly seductress.

"L-Look, Jing, I know you're going through a phase. Trust me, as much as I would like this, I can't let you do it!" He gulped.

Her tone suddenly grew angrier, "What? You can't tell me what to do!" she boasted, tightening her grip in a painful hold. Zheng let out a yelp. He had to get her loose, but how? All of his limbs are- wait... his tail! His tail was free! How could he have missed that? He whipped his tail upwards and struck the back of Jing's head, she lost her grip and fell off clutching her skull.

"WAGH! THAT FREAKIN' HURT YOU JERK!" She hissed.

"Sorry! I'll make it up to you after this!" He fidgeted before running out the door.

"I'M GOING TO WRECK YOU!" She shreiked as she leapt off to pursue him. Ho boy, he shouldn't have pissed her off. If she catches him, he's SCREWED dead meat!

He sprinted as fast as he possibly could, dashing through the streets of the tired old village. It helps that he knew every inch of his hometown, ducking into many back alleys in an attempt to lose her. The upside to this was that no one was around for her to cause harm to. The downside is that makes him a lone target. His breath became ragged; no matter where he ran, he could hear Jing on all fours in close pursuit. He felt her hungry, sapphire eyes fixated on him like as if there was a big red bullseye painted on his back. As much as he wanted to stop and rest, he simply could not allow himself to get caught by the horny and slightly murderous snow leopard. Where the heck is Dong Meng when you need him? He shook away his thoughts before cutting into a dead end. Crap.

He heard a light "thwump" behind him. He turned to see the black silhouette of Jing rising up from her landing, her eyes entranced on him. The unnerving sight of her glowing eyes shook him to his core along with the fact she was now wearing nothing but a dirty and slightly ripped pair of her bra... and... panties. Zheng felt his face flush with rather conflicting thoughts as her more slender, curvy figure began to stand out. If Master Viper saw this, she'd be extremely disappointed at this shameful display.

"Now I have you! ... As I've said before, Zheng..." She growled,"There is no escaping me." She murred prudently as she took a step forward. At this point, the croc felt like he had no choice. He was out of breath and his legs ached. He got into a stance.

"I... I didn't want to do this..." Zheng huffed, "But I'm gonna have to put you to sleep!"

Jing smirked and unsheathed her claws. "You want to do this the hard way? Fine... I won't hold back." She licked her fangs.

They circled one another, watching eachother's movements to see who will make the first move. As badly as he wanted to retreat, Zheng could not simply run away for he was too exhausted to run. He smiled a little, knowing that Jing couldn't possibly match his skill. She was just a dancer... right? In that second, Jing made the first move and charged at him. He proceeded to block the incoming attack only to get a knee to the stomach, followed by an axe kick. His body hit the ground with a heavy thud. He was shocked! Where did she learn how to do that? And more importantly, what did she do these past few years? Obviously it wasn't dance lessons. Before he could pick himself up, Jing grabbed his tail. He yelped as she begain to swing him around with unbelievable strength. The spinning was only making him dizzy and a little air sick. She eventually let go, resulting in the poor croc flying into an ensemble of fruit carts.

Jing giggled coyly as she watched her potential mate rise from the broken remains of the wrecked fruit carts. He dusted himself off and spat out pieces of wood. She caught him off guard he'll give her that, but getting tossed around gave him an idea.

"Give up?" She asked, which sounded like more of a demand than an actual question. He shook his head and resumed his stance. She scoffed at him, "Very well." She growled crazily before leaping at him. Zheng side stepped and grabbed her right arm and leg, and swung her over to the fish market. She landed on all fours and hissed as she resumed her charge. He attempted to dodge her claws as they swung past his snout and chest, barely managing to keep his balance as she flew by. He looked to see how she was; she looked out of breath.

"Come on!" Zheng shouted, "You have to snap out of it! You can't let that feeling get the better of you!"

She merely scoffed again. "I know perfectly well what I'm doing. Now take me damn it!"

"NO!" He shouted.

That did it. The snow leopardess stormed toward him, her fangs glistened in the moonlight as she dove to strike the final blow. Zheng smiled and bent back; before she knew it, she had sailed over him and landed in a metal cage behind him which swung the barred door closed with a loud CLANG. He quickly locked the door and stood back to dodge her claws. She swung at him madly from behind the cage in a futile attempt to grab hold of him.

"I'm sorry, it's for your own good." He said as he began to load her onto a cart. She yelled profanity and other crude remarks at him but he ignored her. He knew full well that the crazy woman in the cage was not the Jing hours ago. Hopefully she will revert to normal by tomorrow as he wheeled her away, back to the tower.


End file.
